Madness of the Duke Soviet
by XrosaryX
Summary: Inspired by the song Madness of Duke Venomania by Gakupo of Vocaloid. Duke Ivan is the charming devil seducing all men to become one with him in his lustful harem. Shall the night of lust ever become dawn? Rated M for caution.


When I first heard this song I automatically thought, "RUSSIA! THIS FITS RUSSIA!" The song of the Madness of Duke Venomania is sung by Gakupo of Vocaloid and is based off the deadly sin lust. The duke makes a pact with the devil in order to change from his ugly physical appearance to one of a gorgeous man and lures women into his harem with just one look. The women under his spell are madly in love and in lust for him and they continue to flock to him until a man crossdresses as a woman and stabs the duke. In the end the duke slowly begins to die while the women snap out of the spell and flee, but one glances back at him, his childhood love, to which he begs her not to go for he didn't have the chance to say he loves her. It's a really good song! Listen to it!

Cast!  
-Russia-The Duke.  
-Lithuania-The Duke's childhood friend and crush.  
-Poland-The childhood friend's lover and crossdressed savior.  
-China, Latvia, Finland, Canada, Norway, and Romano-A part of Russia's harem.  
-Sweden, America, England, Sealand, Denmark, and Spain-Minor characters as the lovers of all the missing people.

Pairings: RussiaXLithuania, PolandXLituania, SpainXRomano, SwedenXFinland, AmericaXCanada, EnglandXChina, DenmarkXNorway, and SealandXLatvia! RUSSIAXALL THE UKES! XD

Okay let's get to work! Anyway, this is my first fanfic with a song so bear with it. I'll be using the human names of the nations mentioned, except for Norway I'm using his nickname. Enjoy!

Lithuania: Why am I the main woman this time?  
Well I can't think of anyone else that would be perfect for a crossdressing hero like Poland.  
Poland: Yeah Liet like totally go with the flow!  
Lithuania: B-But-!  
Russia: You all become one with me this time da? So let's be very cooperative. *Smile*  
China:...Why are the costumes for us these skimpy dresses aru!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE SONG! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! **I did some edits so the song fitted the story.**

* * *

The cold winds of winter shook Yao to the core as he stepped down the steps of the basement of the mansion. "Aiya...So cold," he whispered as he placed his hands on the icy tilted wall as he followed the lights leading down the spiral staircase towards a large wooden door. Wait...Why was he here again? ("I got into a fight with Arthur aru. I just ran towards this mansion,") he remembered and gently touched the door and jumped back in fright as it opened revealing a man, "Ah...Welcome."

The man was handsome. He was tall almost as tall as the carpenter Berwald back home. His white skin was practically the same color of pure white snow and his ash blonde hair matched the intense violet eyes as the man stared at the Chinese man. There was a strange presence of this man, but...Yao smiled as he stared back into the man's violet eyes, "Hello," he gently greeted shyly, "My name is Yao Wang."

"Yao, what a cute name da? Call me Ivan my dear Yao Yao," the man spoke in a Russian thick accented voice as Yao went closer to him, "Ah...You have such a lovely smile. What do you say of becoming one with me?" Yao's smile grew wider as he went into the embrace of the other man, "That sounds perfect aru." Ivan smiled as he held the Chinese man and the door soon closed magically behind.

-_Today again a beautiful man comes to me That smiling you will become my new lover A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hands All the men that look at me are falling enchanted_ -

Yao clad in a bright red Chinese cheongsam laid out onto the dark gold sofa as he watched Ivan stare at him with those beautiful violet eyes ready to devour the other like a wild beast. His thoughts were merely focused on how intense the other was as he felt a hand slide up on his bare legs spreading them, "Oh Ivan..."

"Yao Yao is very pretty for a man," Ivan smirked into the inner skin of a creamy white thigh and bit into it affectionately causing the other to cry out as he brought their lips together.

-_With the power to charm man -_

Tino quickened his pace through the dark staircase downward. How could Yao do this?

The Finnish knew the Chinese man enough to know that he wasn't the type to disappear on his lover for two long weeks without sending word to Arthur. The poor Englishman was frantic and panicked over how his lover was. Luckily Tino was able to slip away from his overprotective husband to run off to the path out of the town they lived in and had ran into a traveler who directed him towards a mysterious mansion where the Chinese man had gone to.

The mansion itself was dark and abandoned enough to scare Tino out of his wits to run away back to his Swedish husband, but he stood his ground and continued around the mansion until he came upon the steps towards the basement. "Yao...Why on earth did you run away to this creepy place," Tino whispered to himself as he came face to face with a large door.

_-The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone -_

Ivan stared up at Yao's lustful eyes as the man straddled him on his lap while wearing a dangerously sinful dark green cheongsam that rode up his legs while kissing him, "Yao Yao seems eager tonight da?" Ivan teased as his hands trailed up the slender legs as Yao let his head fall back a bit to let out a little mewl, "Of course," the Asian beauty smiled as he gently placed his hands on Ivan's face, "Ivan is the best aru...He's the only one who can satisfy me aru..."

Yao moaned into the kiss as Ivan ran a hand through the now loose black locks of hair.

_-Brings one by one the men he likes -_

Tino stared around in awe as he entered the harem room where he found a man, a duke perhaps judging by his clothes, sitting upon a throne with-"Yao!" he cried out as the Chinese man looked at him after parting away from the kiss he was giving the Russian man, "Ah Tino," he spoke in a dreamy voice as he slid off his lover's lap and went over to his friend, "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" the carpenter's lover yelled and shook the other, "Arthur has been frantic! I managed to get a lead that you came here from a traveler, Yao you got to go back home with me. He's so worried..." Tino blinked in pure shock as Yao tilted his head confused, "Who is Arthur? I'm only here on this earth for Ivan." Tino gasped in pure horror as he watched as the Chinese man leave his grasp and went over to the man who was walking over to giggle and latch onto his arm, "Ivan..This is Tino, isn't he just perfect to become one with you too?"

Tino stared at the face and all his reasons of bringing Yao vanished as he smiled up into that face, "Hi. I'm Tino...It's so nice to meet you." Ivan smiled as he took a hold of the Finnish man's chin and brought their lips close together.

_-Building up his harem -_

Yao smirked as he held down Tino's arms as Ivan lavished his new addition to his harem with kisses, "Ngh...Ah!" the blonde haired man squirmed as Ivan drew away from nibbing his skin to stroking the ever growing organ that was dripping now. "Tino is also eager like Yao da? So cute...Both of you..."

_-The taste of libido that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade that cut Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality -_

Ivan threw a picture into the roaring flames of the fireplace and smiled blankly as the hideous face painted upon the canvas finally burst into a dark hole, "This is better...Now no one not even I can remember my ugly self." A young man with short chestnut brown hair stood next to the duke as he laughed insanely while throwing another picture into the fire. How those laughs of cruelty and sneers of hate burned along with those rotten memories as the room was soon cleared of any evidence of the duke's past life.

"This is better da? Yes...It is," Ivan muttered to himself as he turned to the young man who had stood silent with a small smile on his face and grabbed him, "Da? Toris don't you agree?" Toris smile widen just as any other one of the harem members had grown accustomed to doing whenever the Russian man came near them, "Yes Ivan I agree," the other replied as their lips clashed to each other and he happily complied. Ivan pulled away and hugged the other as he let out a humorless laugh.

How long he desired his Toris to agree with him after the long taunts that had been erased from the Lithuanian's memory?

_-My old portraits were burned; I abandoned my past self I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at I kiss the lovely man as I embrace him He was the childhood friend that made a fool out of me -_

Arthur stared at his brother in pure shock, "What do you mean that Matthew is gone?" he finally cried out dropping the eggs he had just bought, "That makes him the fourth one since Lovino! How many of our lovers are going to disappear?" Alfred merely shook his head, "I don't understand myself, but I just got word from Bewarld that Mathias and also your little brother also lost their lovers."

"Them too?" Arthur cried out and sank down onto the front steps of his home, "My god...What's going on? It's happening all over."

_-From a certain day on, the men from all over the country -_

"My Norge was just on his way from visiting his brother," Mathias told the others as they stood within the town's center, "He was suppose to come back three days ago. And Norge never, never is late." Antonio stood completely quiet as he stared absently at a tomato in his hand, "Lovi was suppose to come home from trading off our tomato harvest...Why...Why didn't he come home straight away?" the Spainard gripped the tomato hard and squeezed the vegetable causing the orange red juice to dye his hand red.

Bewarld grunted as he glanced at Arthur who looked away.

Both knew that Tino went off to find Yao while Yao stormed off after a fight with Arthur, "Looking back," the Englishman suddenly spoke, "It was so stupid. I shouldn't have yelled at Yao." The Swedish gave him a look and nodded, "No'thin' we could've don' 'o stop 'em," he managed to speak out, "Tino has a good h'art...He went 'fter Yao..." Arthur threw a slight smile at the other thankful that their was an understanding between them. His younger brother Peter shook his head still, "Ravis isn't brave enough to wander away!" he finally cried, "He's just too smart not to get lost!"

"So is Matthew, but something happened, "Alfred confided with the other and gently tried to stop the young man from crying out a river, "We gotta stay positive they're fine."

_-One by one, they became lost without notice -_

Mathias looked at Antonio who held pure anger in his eyes, he never saw the Spanish farmer so mad. "If it helps," the Dane spoke in a tone so serious it was quite out of character for him, "I've learned from a neighboring town not a kilometer from here has also faced what we faced."

"You're joking," Arthur spoke, "They've lost their own lovers?"

"Not just their lovers, but their own sons or brothers," Mathias continued, "Maybe if we all head out and question them too..." Peter perked up, "Than we could all find a link to how Ravis and the others went missing!" The others nodded as a passing of hope blew over them as they began to journey towards the other town.

_-Some were lovers; some lost their sons -_

The result ended with nothing.

Peter managed to get a few leads that Ravis had gone through the town to buy some books and left right along the path of that should have taken him home. Anything of where or when he went missing didn't come out of the town bookstore's owner's lips as she sadly smiled, "I'm sorry, but I don't know." Defeated he left back home praying that Ravis return home soon.

Mathias got lucky with a few words that his Norge stopped by an antique store to buy some figurines before heading towards the same path towards home. Like Peter, he too was shot down with a sad smile from the owner who bowed, "I hope he comes back home." The Dane turned on his heel and ran down the path, "Goddamnit where are you?" he yelled in rage to the skies.

Antonio tried to piece together the complicated puzzle his Italian lover had left behind. Apparently Lovino had gotten into a fight with a man who had tried to swindle him off with a low price for a pound of tomatoes and was soon escorted out of the market place after he threw a rotten tomato at the offender and cursed at the man with words that Antonio would have deemed unpleasant to repeat over in his head. Lovino than took to storming around the town selling off the tomatoes as best as he could towards anyone he crossed paths to. In the end Antonio learned that Lovino had managed to give the rest of their harvest to a few poor families before hurrying out of town as night fell. He begged the police officer if his Lovi disappeared mysteriously right off the road by someone to only get a head shake, "Sorry sir, but my men can't patrol anymore than a few feet from where the enterance gate is." The Spaniard felt a dagger sink into his heart as he sadly went off, "Oh Lovi..."

Alfred had tackled a thug to the wall screaming at him to tell him where his Matthew was. The man was drunk the night Matthew had just come out of the art store he had worked in when the nitwit tried to cope a feel on the poor man to which Alfred kneed him hard before heading off to the art store. The manager shook her head sadly, "I can't say much," she told the distressed man, "I...I know Matthew goes straight home to you that's all." Alfred felt tears coming out of his eyes as he bowed and went. His empty heart pounding in his chest as he finally let out sobs of an abandoned animal, "Matthew! Come back!"

Bewarld and Arthur were luckier than the rest. A traveler resting at a cafe' knew right away who they were searching for, "A Chinese man and a Finnish man? Ah! Yes I have seen them!" The Swedish and British man jumped right to the point, demanding the traveler to tell them where they had headed off to. Sadly the elder man struggled to recall his rememberance, "The Chinese man...He was so upset and ran off the path. The Finnish man also followed him along the same path a few days later, but...Sorry lads, but this old mind of mine isn't as well as it was before." Arthur's face fell as Bewarld girpped his fists together as a dark look came upon his face, "...Thank you...For that little piece of information," Arthur finally said as the two left.

_-And didn't know what to do-_

Ravis shuddered in fear as Ivan stood in front of him, removing his coat, "I-Ivan...Um..."

"Da? What is wrong?" Ivan asked gently as he brushed his fingers upon the younger's cheek emitting a more pleasurable shudder from the other, "Are you scared?" The hesitation in the usually fearful eyes vanished as he looked up at the other and used his arms to wrap around the man's neck to bring him into a kiss, "Not anymore."

_-The tone of libido dyed in darkness; an infinite passion without stop -_

Norge and Lovino held hands as they, both tied together so both of their members were practically grinding against each other, cried out in unison as they felt their climax explode on each other as Ivan withdrew his fingers from their enterances. Norge let out a pant as he felt the bindings tying him to the Italian come undone and shook on his arms as he struggled to get off the bed. Two arms wrapped around him pulling him back, "I-Ivan..."

"I haven't had my fill of you two yet," the Russian said as he used his tongue to lick small circles on the back of the Norwegian causing the other to yelp, "That's not fair," Lovino weakly protested as he came close to the two and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck to which the Russian complied to kissing the Italian, "Ivan...No fair..." Ivan chuckled, "It's okay Lovi," he assured them as they all fell back onto the silk blankets, "We'll all be in esctasy together da?"

_-Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person -_

Matthew bit into his lip as his hands were held down by one hand as another played with his sensitive chest, "Ivan! Please!" he begged from behind the blindfold covering his eyes, "I can't take it anymore give it to me!" Ivan smirked as he finally released the other's hands to which at the moment he drove himself into his cavern, "Oh god!"

Ivan ignored the blunt nails clawing his back making slight cuts into his snowy skin as he rocked himself into the man, "Yes that's right my darling Matvey," the duke cooed out, "Sing to me in that lustful voice. That voice you always keep quiet." The blonde under him squirmed and finally let out a cry of pleasure.

_-Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for -_

A young woman dressed in a dark emerald green ball gown slowly descended the steps of the stairs.

Ivan smiled as he stood before her, the dim lights of the candles was enough to highlight the beauty the dark woman had. Long blonde curls draping over the shoulders, a slender form...Usually he didn't welcome women. However this one had an air of untouched beauty that he couldn't help, but feel the urge to draw her into his harem of lovers. With that beauty, he would be a perfect partner to be paired with his beloved Toris.

"Welcome my dear." The woman simply smiled causing Ivan to smile in return, "A quiet young lady you are da? Why not you come here into my arms my love, you must be cold." The woman complied and hurried into his embrace as a knowing smile came upon his face, "Would you like to become one with me?"

_-Today again a beautiful lady comes to me Come into my embrace, let's dance in this harem -_

The woman made no reply to Ivan's question making him quite anxious slightly, "My dear are you mute?" he questioned after a long pause came upon the two as he was ready to pull away and look into her eyes until a sudden stab into his chest caused him to grunt in pain and slowly walk away from her.

A stab wound had been inflicted deeply into his chest, right at his heart. Ivan gasped as he touched the fabric of his shirt and stared at the blood that had flowed onto his palm, "You...You..."

_-After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile; in that instant Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest -_

The woman smiled as she yanked her hair.

Correction, he yanked his hair. How those eyes full of hatred burn right into Ivan as he showed the dagger now dyed red.

Ivan stared in pure shock as he came face to face with a young man with straight blonde hair that hung onto his shoulders, "Give Toris and the others back now," was all that he said as Ivan collasped onto the floor as he continued to gasp and clutch his wound, "I can't like believe you did this Ivan. How dare you do this to everyone just because you weren't loved." Ivan recognized this man, Feliks...Toris' lover who also shunned him before his pact with the devil and the one who stole his childhood love away.

_-A young man that searched for his lost love He found out her whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled The young man disguised as a woman approach the devil And stabbed him in the chest with a blade -_

Ivan grunted in pure agnoy as the blood continued to flow out of his wound.

Now the blood flowed nonstop onto the cold stone floor like a river. Feliks ran by him and went towards the door that lead into his harem room ignoring the protests the Russian struggled to say. By now the blood had stopped turning from a dark red to an odd shade of purple like his eyes as he struggled to reach out and crawl.

_-Pierced by the blade that hid poison I collapsed in that place Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple -_

Yao jumped up from his bed and gasped, "Arthur!" he cried out as he left the room towards the enterance. At that moment Tino as well had left his own room and clung onto Yao's arm as they ran right by Ivan out the door towards the stairs. "Bewarld!" How long had they been stuck in this place? Yao discarded a jade necklace onto the ground, no chains would hold him towards any place except for Arthur's kisses. Tino yanked a ribbon that had been placed into his hair and stared at it as it hit the steps in disgust, his husband was the only one to touch his hair. All that they could think was getting back to their lovers and leaving the crying devil who cried out their names.

Soon following them was Matthew, Ravis, and Norge who also ignored the bleeding duke on the cold stone floor. Matthew was in hysterics as he had woken up with nothing on and had grabbed a large shirt while screaming out Alfred's name while Ravis held onto Norge's hand who was worried frantically over how Peter was and prayed in Lativan that God would forgive him for straying away from him. Norge gripped on the younger's hand just like he did long before with his younger brother as he whispered Mathias' name over and over hoping the taste of vodka on his tongue would disappear.

Lovino jumped over Ivan's body not even paying heed to the others begging to help him up and to hug him one last time before leaving. "Antonio you bastrad don't you dare cheat on me!" Lovino pleaded out as he ran away from the basement. He'd rather Antonio skin him alive for what he had done while trapped under the devil's spell than have Antonio move on without him.

Ivan sobbed as his tears mixed into his demonic blood as he watched all his lovers disappear from him.

_-My arts broken, the men all came to their senses and fled the mansion -_

A figure paused right in front of him before heading up the stairs. "Please...Please don't leave me," he begged the person who turned slightly to face him, "T-Toris...Please don't...Go. Don't leave me here alone my love." Toris hesitated a moment and turned fully to face the Russian.

Green eyes of spring stared at violet eyes full of sorrow beg him to stay, "Toris...Toris," he begged as he saw the other begin to walk towards him until-"Toris come on!" Ivan felt pure rage spring up within him as he watched Feliks grab ahold of the other's arm, "We gotta like go now!" But the hate soon disappeared to one of fear as he caught the look of Toris' face, a smile full of happiness and a look that showed that he was forgotten painted upon the Lithuanian man's face, "Right Feliks..."

_-The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second It was my childhood friend...Wait!-_

Ivan watched helplessly as the two held hands and smiled towards each other. This wasn't happening...Toris wasn't leaving him! He made the pact with the devil in hopes to finally fulfill his dream. Toris by his side smiling jsut like that while they walked through a field of sunflowers...

"No...No wait Toris!" Ivan screamed as the two rushed up the stairs leaving behind the dying body of the duke, "TORIS!"

_-I haven't told yet that I love you -_

* * *

Phew! I haven't had a good fanfic like this for a while! I hope you enjoyed it! Yes I failed at Sweden's accent. X_X I apologize as well a bit if there are few grammar or spelling errors or even if the characters might be a little OOC even if they are acting. Forgive me, but all the same I hoped you enjoyed it!

Lithuania: Russia please don't kill Feliks! He was suppose to free us!  
Russia: But I finally managed to become one with you all...  
America: Ahahahaha! Not all of us!  
Canada: Um don't give him ideas...  
Please review!

Russia: Da, please. Review and become one with me!  
Wait Russia! We're not promoting anymore harems! Hey! Aren't you listening to me? Wait...Why are you holding rope?


End file.
